parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney X
Cast: *Sonic - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Knuckles - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Amy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rouge - Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Chris Thorndyke - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. Eggman - Jafar (Aladdin) *Decoe and Bocoe - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Perfect Chaos - Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) * Chaos - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Chaos 4 - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Chaos 6 - Giant Octopus (Peter Pan: Return To Neverland) *Cream - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Cheese - Dinah (Alice In Wonderland) *Helen - Penny (The Rescuers) *Danny - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Frances - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Stewart - Cassim (Aladdin and the King Of Theives) *Sam Speed - David (Lilo and Stitch) *Bokkun - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Tanaka - Genie (Aladdin) *Ella - Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) *Tails - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Vanilla - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Lindsey Thorndyke - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Nelson Thorndyke - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Shadow The Hedgehog - Hans (Frozen) *Vector - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Charmy - Zazu (The Lion King) *Espio - Mushu (Mulan) * Adult Chris Thorndyke - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Adult Frances - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Adult Danny - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Adult Helen - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Cosmo - Mulan (Mulan) * Scarlet Garcia - Merida (Brave) * Chuck Thorndyke - Geppeto (Pinocchio) * Topaz - Anna (Frozen) * Lucky - Dumbo (Dumbo) * The Metarex - The Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Emerl - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Tikal - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Big The Cat - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Froggy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Lily - Flit (Pocahontas) * Hawk - Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Dark Oak - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Maria Robotnik - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Professor Gerald Robotnik - Prince John (Robin Hood) Episodes: # Control Freaks # Eric to the Rescue # Missile Wrist Rampage # Chaos Emerald Chaos # Eric Vs. Aladdin # Techno Teacher # Party Hardly # Satellite Swindle # The Last Resort # Unfair Ball # Fly Spy # Beating Jafar Part 1 # Beating Jafar Part 2 # That's What Friends Are For # Skirmish In The Sky # Depths Of Danger # The Adventures of Aladdin & Milo # Dam Scam # Eric's Scream Test # Cruise Blues # Fast Friends # Little Chao Lost # Emerald Anniversary # How To Catch a Hedgehog # A Dastardly Deed # Countdown To Chaos # Pure Chaos # A Chaotic Day # A Robot Rebels # Heads up Skippy # Revenge Of The Robot # Flood Fight # Project: Hans # Hans Knows # Eric's Big Break # Hans World # The Space Colony ARK Battle # Shanti's Wish, Everyone's Wish # Defective Detectives # Jafar Corporation # Jafar For President # Ariel's Love Escape Journey # Mean Machines # Sewer Search # Eric Battle Opens # Eric Battle Finale # Map Of Mayhem # Eric Versus The Monster From The Underground # Beginning Of The End # Running Out Of Time # Taran's Long Journey # Memories Of the Wind # A Cosmic Call # Cosmic Crisis # H2Whoa # Jafar Joins The War # A Chilling Discovery # Desperately Seeking Eric # Galactic Gumshoes # Trick Sand # Pink Elephants Battleship Attack # An Underground Odyssey # Station Break-in # Clash Eric vs Hans # Mission: Match Up # Clash in the Cloister # Teasing Time # A Revolutionary Tale # The Planet of Misfortune # The Jafar Fleet Appears # Cafe Chaotix # The True Form of the Pink Elephants # The Mulan Conspiracy # Eye Spy # Agent Of Mischief # The Light In The Darkness # A Fearless Friend # So Long Eric Category:Sonic X TV Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:PrinceAdamRockz